Pretty Pets
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: AU NaruXSasu Yaoi. When Sasuke decides a powerful pet might be the answer to exacting his revenge upon his brother. He goes to the black market dealers and gets a alot more then he bargained for.
1. Pretty Pets

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for mature story content.  
Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_**

**_Inspiration continued oneshot gone wrong lol..._**

**-Pretty Pets-**

He stood staring down at the small person in the corner laying on a dirty tattered and bloody blanket. They was chained up to the center of the cold stone floor with heavy thick locks. Various seals were cut into the irons that was clapped around the pale skinned beings slender wrists, ankles, and neck. Dark bruises marred almost every part of the body that was visable. Dried blood caked around the heavy metal bindings that cut cruelly into the soft supple creamy flesh it was clamped around. The moonlight shifted in through the lone window passing through the outside trees branches. Random shifting beams made the broken beings golden hair gleam silver. The flickering shadows shifted across the thin naked beaten body along with a slightly cold draft. The person shivvered and curled into themself becoming a even smaller ball. Long silky furred tails wrapped closer to it's sides hiding the beings gender even more.

Sasuke Uchiha stared at it before voicing his opinion "It's interesting.."

His teacher and guardian Kakashi had entered the room silently "What is?"

Jumping the raven haired teen looked from his teacher to the corner "This... person? Is this even human?"

Kakashi shrugged "The man here says it's a demon. They found it wandering around in the forest outside of the village."

Sasuke "A demon huh? I may just have a use for it. I'd be the only one with a pet like it anyhow.  
Cause I've never seen anything like it before. Tell the man I'll take it."

Kakashi quirked his one visable eyebrow, nodding he was gone faster then the eye could follow.

If he was spending that much money on his new pet it had to know it's place as soon as possible.  
Sasuke silently walked closer to prone being on the cold hard floor, then kicked the sleeping figure roughly in the ribs.

Sasuke "Get up!"

The being grunted and was instantly on it's feet glaring at him with hard astonishingly deep icey blue eyes. The raven haired teen froze to stare at the now very exposed naked body in open surprise. Taking in the whisker marked cheeks, small lithe lean muscled build, and smooth skin.

Sasuke smirked "So you're male.. You're pretty enough to be a girl, so it does'nt matter I don't guess.  
I own you now. So be a good pet and we'll get along just fine. Got it? My name's Sasuke.  
You can call me master, if you can talk that is. You'll be well cared for so long as you do what you're told."

He glanced at the animal ears that were pressed tightly back and to the bared fanged teeth. His smirk growing at seeing the demon boys ears twitch and tails swish in annoyance. Clawed hands flexed before the other just stopped to look at him in a way that made his stomach flutter. It leaned forward and sniffed him licking his motionless hand before shifting quickly away. The raven haired teen scowled at the blonde fox demon.

The owner of the forbidden black market silently stepped from the shadows causing both of them to stiffen and shift away nervously. His mid back length, lank black hair hung limply on his shoulders along with a large swirl pointed earring. His ghostly pale skin nearly glowed in the darkness along with his unnaturally slitted snake like eyes.

His voice had a hiss to it when he finally spoke "Good evening Sasuke-kun. My name is Orochimaru.  
I need you to sign this pact scroll before you leave. It states that you take him as a pet.."

He held out a kunai and scroll with a smirk openly raking the teens body up and down with a perverted leer. Sasuke quickly took both objects from his hand and looked dumbly at him before he understood. Cutting his finger he dragged it quickly across the parchment writing his name and bond in a blood agreement. Laughing gleefully the other man took it back.

Orochimaru "Oh and another thing. Don't take the collar around his neck off unless you're in danger of dying. Bad things might happen if you do." With that said he was instantly gone with a sudden poof.

Sasuke blinked and after a few minutes he had the chains all hooked to the seal collar around the gold haired males throat. He turned away and began to lead his new possesion out of it's prison. After three steps he was jerked to a halt. The demon stood eyeing him in confusion, his card shaped ears lopsided and long delicate silver tipped tails twitching.

Sasuke yanked on the chain in annoyance "Lets go already."

He turned and pulled harder on the chain only to not move even an inch. Losing his temper he turned quickly to hit the other male so he would move only to find him not there. Suddenly he found himself tangled up in the chains, falt on his back, and pressed underneath his new "pets" lithe naked body on the dirty floor. Said pet who was peering into his suddenly angry flaring red sharingan eyes with open fascination while touching his face gentley. Sasuke laid perfectly still as his face, ears, and neck was purringly licked. Warm breath fanning over his heated skin. He went boneless at the gentle caressing touches. His mind became lost in a daze while he barely managed to choke back a moan. Then his anger returned when he realised what exactly was happening.

Sasuke 'I'm the master! Not this, this thing! How DARE it get so famillar with me? How dare it touch me this way!'

Sasuke "You have three seconds to get off of memmft!"

He was drowning then, on thick fluid that was flowing down his unwilling throat. The taste was discustingly sweet and in horror he realised that it was blood. And it tasted wrong, so very utterly horribley wrong. The crazy bastard was forcing it's cursed blood down his throat. Anger flaring he viciously kicked the blonde monster off of him and rolled away. On shaking legs his stood back up wiping his mouth on the back of his hand staring down at his ill mannered pet.

Sasuke "What the fuck! Why did you do that? You're discusting, you filthly little monster!"

The demon merely started licking at it's clawed open bleeding hand before smiling up at him shyly.  
Sasuke froze looking at the demon boys eyes. Eyes that were slitted and red before fading back to deep blue.. Neither had noticed the teachers return until he spoke making then both jump.

Kakashi "Maa Sasuke-kun the dealer guy says not to try to actually touch him until you win his trust or something. Says he can be deadly violent and that it took over one hundred men just to get that seal collar on him.. That and apparently he does'nt understand what anyone says or at least he acts like he does'nt... Shit are you bleeding?"

Sasuke spat before glaring at the silver haired man. "It's not mine, it's his.."

Kakashi "You've already injured him? That's bad pet care. You won't earn his trust that way at all."

Sasuke frowned. "No, he injured himself. He just tried to drown me with his own blood after he seen my eyes."

He spat again and picked the lead chain back up glaring at his pet. His mind full of questions about its eyes.

Kakashi shook his head and walked around it before stopping at his side.

Kakashi "He's really pretty. They was'nt lieing about that at all. I'm glad I had the foresight to bring what I did."

The demon boy shifted away and eyed him warily as he pulled out a piece of clothing. He held out a plain black yukuta with the Uchiha fan crest across the back towards the blonde. Taking it hesistently he quickly tried to pull it on around the chains with a whine. Kakashi laughed and shook his head sadly. He pitied this boy already.

Kakashi "I think we should take the chains off but leave on the seal bands for now. He can't run away anyhow."

He pointed at the now visable bands clamped and cutting deeply into the base each of his tails flesh. And at the dried and fresh blood that ran down over his hands, feet, and legs from the heavy irons. Sasuke looked discusted and shrugged before he stomped to the door snarling over his shoulder as he went.

Sasuke "Do what you must, but don't touch the collar on his neck. The creepy guy said I should leave it on unless it's do or die. Just make sure you get him there clean, patched up, and fed."

Kakashi shook his head with a sigh muttering in confusion. "What creepy guy?" He began to pull off the chains and then paused to eye the heavy iron bands. He cussed openly before his breath hitched as he eyed the cruel clamps on the boys bleeding tails. Carefully he pried the clamps off one by one. Sometimes having to cut the sticky blood matted fur away from the metal. Chanting a mantra of "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry!" over and over again as he worked. Every yelp and whine that tore from the blondes screamed raw throat twisted and stabbed at his heart painfully. He helped wrap the simple piece of clothes around the demon boys thin shaking shoulders. Absent mindedly he reached out his hand running it through the long dirty tangle of silky blonde hair. The blonde flinched and jerked away growling low in his throat and then whining at him.

Kakashi held up his hands "Sorry. Did'nt mean to make you feel akward. My name's Kakashi. I'm Sasuke's teacher and guardian. I won't hurt you, I promise. And I promise no one will ever put anything like that on you ever again. I'll protect you too."

The blonde still eyed him cautiously but relaxed a little and gave him a shy grateful smile.

Kakashi "Will you follow me?"

The blonde nodded and walked slump shouldered behind him outside the empty shop and through the dark city streets.

Kakashi "You hungry?"

His only answer was a quick but hesitent nod from the boys down cast head.

Kakashi smiled under his mask "Okay lets get you cleaned up first, then fed."

Kakashi walked them to the public bath house and let the boy scrub himself off with his back turned in silence. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around to look at the now clean blonde. His faced showing his open and obvious surprise.

Kakashi 'God, he really is beautiful. I think he might even beat Sasuke-kun out on looking so effeminate..'

Shaking his head he pushed a roll of bandages and salve along with a stack of clean, neat, crest emblazed Uchiha clothes into the boys arms. Then waited patiently while he cleaned his wounds and dressed. At the second tap he nodded and headed them in the direction of his favorite place to eat.

Kakashi "So do you know where you are?"

The blonde shook his head no walking in step with him.

Kakashi "You're in the hidden leaf village Konoha. We're a shinobi village. Most of the people here are nins."

He tapped his forehead protector that covered his other eye drawing the blondes attention to it. Kakashi smiled as they arrived at the resturant and pulled the reluctant male in inbehind him by the hand, completely ignoring the stares they were both recieving. After a bit of persuading he finally got the quiet boy to sit beside him at the counter. Turning back to the girl that worked there he ordered them both a large bowl of miso ramen. Amused he watched the blonde practically inhale the food before eyeing his sadly. Laughing he pushed his own bowl at him before calling for two more.

Kakashi "Eat as much as you want but take your time with it okay. So do you have a name?"

The blonde was well into his third bowl at that point when he looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.  
He nodded before swallowing and muttering so softly that Kakashi almost could'nt hear his reply "N-Naruto.."

Kakashi 'Well it seems he understands perfectly fine. This is going to be interesting.'

He paid the bill and set off at a slow pace towards the Uchiha's walled in section of town. The blonde boy kept a steady pace at his side. His expression content and ears pivoting and twitching at every sound.

Kakashi "It'll be okay. You might even like it here. Hmm say Naruto can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded before looking back up at the sakura trees that lined the cobblestone path they was walking along.

Kakashi "Why'd you bleed yourself into Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise then giggled shaking his head before shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto "I used my blood to heal his eyes.."

Kakashi "Heal his eyes?"

Naruto "He has demon blood already. I'm not sure why but his abilities were making him go blind.. I figured that if he'd be good to me.. That well, I'd be good to him. He was saving me from that hell after all."

Kakashi "Ah.."

Naruto "That's not your eye.."

Kakashi "H-How?"

Naruto "Do I know? I can smell it. You've been kind to me too. I can fix it for you if you'd like."

Kakashi "Ah we're here.. Maybe later?"

Naruto nodded and followed the silver haired man through the large gate. Silently he looked back over his shoulder at the person he knew was standing hidden in the shadows watching them.

**

* * *

Review please? It's greatly appreciated for those whom do and encourages my writing  
'cute lil sparkley kitty eyes.' 'Hearts' **

If you like this story read my others XD


	2. Master & Pet

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for story content.  
Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_**

**-Pretty Pets-**

The shadow cloaked figure stood staring blankly at the fan crested red gate the blonde fox demon boy had vanished through five minutes eaarlier. Sadly he shook his headbefore starting his way towards the village gates stealthly.

Kisame 'This won't do, this won't do at all.'

He ran across the tree tops back towards the hidden camp he and his partner shared outside the village. The moon high in the dark star strewn sky. All the while he avoided the various traps they had placed. Silently he dropped from the trees landing in front of a log beside the camp fire. He sat down with a tired sigh. His raven haired partner merely looked at him across the flames. Fixing him with questioning red stained eyes.

Kisame "I found him... But.."

Itachi "But?"

Kisame "He was bought and bonded right before I got there to see if he really was the real deal."

Itachi's red eyes flared with rage before he snarled out "Bought by who?"

Kisame swallowed nervously before replying "By your little brother.."

* * *

Naruto remained silent as he was led through the closed in Uchiha section or Konoha. It bothered him how it smelled of dried blood lingering death and was seemingly completely empty. 

Naruto "Something bad happened here did'nt is Kakashi-sensei? People died here. Alot of people judging from the smell.."

Kakashi stiffened and then sighed, depression lacing his tired voice. "Yeah people died here. The entire Uchiha clan save one in the span of 3 hours to be specific. Everyone of them was slaughtered ruthlessly except for Sasuke-kun.. He's the last of his bloodline."

Naruto nodded his head and looked thoughtful after being told the facts but said nothing more. They walked in silence until they arrived at the very center of the small enclosed town. They came to a halt stopping before a two story shrine like home. Naruto quirked a eyebrow at Kakashi as he led him up the walk way and then inside.

Kakashi shrugged "Sasuke-kun is the dead clan lords second son. He still lives here even though he's alone."

The older man closed the door behind him and kicked off his sandals motioning for Naruto to do the same. Then he disappeared down one of the dark hallways wordlessly. Naruto looked around the neat little kitchen he stood in and waited patiently for Kakashi to return. When he did he was clutching a small orange book happily with Sasuke following closely behind him. A scowl marred his smooth pale face and his dark eyes glittered in annoyance at the older mans antics.

Kakashi "See you tomarrow Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi chuckled and with a wave had his sandals back on and was instantly out the door before the blonde could utter a word.

Sasuke eyed him then in surprise "Your name's Naruto eh?"

The blonde nodded at him with a amused fox like grin his eyes sparkling merrily. He watched the way the raven haired teen studied him openly amused.

Sasuke raked him over again with his dark eyes before speaking "You're room is beside mine down the hall. You're free to roam this district but are'nt allowed outside the walls unless you're with me or Kakashi-sensei. Is that understood?"

The blonde merely nodded again still grinning.

Sasuke "You know... You clean up pretty nice Naruto."

Naruto could'nt help but quirk up a eyebrow at the conflicting emotions he could see plainly in the other boys eyes. Confusion being the most obvious of them all. He also noticed the rose tinge spreading across the brunettes cheeks as well.

Sasuke was'nt sure what but something was different about the demon boy. The blonde looked good. Really good in fact. But something was off. He kept looking at him trying to figure it out. Then it suddenly hit him what it was. The blondes ears were normal looking except for the slight pointed tips. His teeth, and hands were like any normal humans. And all of his tails were gone!

Sasuke "What the hell? Where's-"

Naruto interrupted him before he could even ask "Kakashi took off the seals that kept me like that. That only happens when I lose my temper or if I'm upset.."

Sasuke "Ah. I see. You still have whisker marks though.."

Naruto "Those are permenant and something I can't mask or hide."

Sasuke shrugged and motioned him to follow. "It's fine... I kinda like them.."

Naruto smiled happily and followed him "Well that's good cause even if you did'ntI would'nt change them to suit you."

Sasuke froze and turned to glare at the shorter blonde "What the hell is that supposed to mean dobe?"

The blonde frowned. "That I like my face like this and I'm not a dobe."

Sasuke was becoming annoyed with being openly challenged. "Well you look one, you bratty little monster."

Naruto flinched at the word "monster" then glaring bit out his angry response between his clenched teeth. "Sasuke-teme I won't ask you again. But don't call me those things. Even if I am different it does'nt mean I don't have feelings or make me stupid, evil, or bad."

Sasuke bristled "I can call you whatever I damn well want! You're mine. And you'll do what if I don't stop?"

Narutos eyes glowed red, his pupils narrowing to slits "Or I'll make you regret it."

Sasuke laughed coldly then stopped fear freezing him in place at the other boys deep rumbling growl. He stood eyeing the blonde as his ears slid up and into card shapes, and deadly claws ripped from his finger tips. His teeth lengthened to sharp fangs, and once again those long slender tails whipped out behind him.

Naruto "You're a naughty one Sasuke-teme. You need to learn a pets place."

In horror his dark eyes widened as the blonde slowly moved to him smirking. Before he could think clawed hands were pushing him down the hall backwards. And he ended up into his bedroom still walking backwards slowly. When his legs bumped the bed he was knocked backwards down onto the plush mattress and silky covers. He snapped to attention and scrambled back against the wall wide eyed and angry.

Sasuke "What do you mean a pets place! You're MY pet! You're supposed to listen to me!"

Naruto "You know... You really should learn read things before you sign them baka."

The fox demon smiled down at the other boys confusion. He quickly grabbed the startled brunette's ankles dragging him to the center of the bed. He pounced ontop of him before he could say anything else. They rolled until Sasuke found himself once again pinned beneath the smaller and some what heavier blonde. The blonde in question had stretched out his body flush against his with a pleased purr. Sasuke found himself with the demons lips suddenly pressed over his hungrily before he could argue that this was all wrong. At first all he could do was make indiginant sounds and try to violently push away. Realising that he was trapped and would have to wait to free himself he forced his body to relax.  
Then he just ended up giving in the the demon boys touch and going boneless kissing back with equal passion.

After kissing the reluctant Uchiha breathless Naruto moved down the other boys delicate jawline. Kissing to his ear then down his pale slender throat purring deep in his throat. Smiling against the flawless flesh beneath his lips he gave a sudden harsh and possesive bite. It earned a sudden yelp of pain and then angry glare from the brunette pinned beneath him. Shugging it off he went back to sucking lapping at the blood, then licking at the mark he'd made to soothe the pain away.

Naruto was enjoying the soft whimpers and moans he was being rewarded with. Probabally a bit to much truthfully. He let his mouth and hands roam the other boys body appreciatively until he realised what he'd been doing and to who. He had just wanted to put the raven haired boy back in his place, but it had ended up as a make out session with him instead. Satisfied that he'd at the least marked the other as his if anything, he sadly rolled off the lust dazed dark eyed boy. Pushing down his own wants he smiling he stood up and walked to the door, quietly grabbing it with one hand. Looking back over his shoulder he whispered as he left "Goodnight Sasuke."

Sasuke laid panting and somewhat discusted at himself for awhile. Not to mention so hard and aroused that it actually hurt. Then before he realised it he was touching his lips and smiling up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Naruto.."

In the next room the blonde grinned before curling up under the covers of his big new empty bed alone.

Naruto 'Maybe he can accept me after all..'

**

* * *

Review please? It's greatly appreciated for those whom do and encourages my writing 'cute lil sparkley kitty eyes'** **Many thanks and cookies for all the folks who have! 'Hearts'**


	3. Reflecting Thoughts

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!**

_Oneshot gone wrong..._

**-Pretty Pets-**

Sasuke was frustrated beyond belief. He felt like either killing something or physically exploding. Not only had the little blonde monster refused to talk about his "I know something you don't know" remark about the "contract" scroll he'd signed. But he did'nt come within arms reach, and had pretty much avoided any form of eye contact for a whole week.  
Even worse was the fact that Sasuke could'nt stop himself from watching everything Naruto done. Or from admitting to himself that the blonde's lithe almost feminine build was more then a tad appealing to him. Even the stupidest things left him staring, and contemplating everything he could. And then some things he really should'nt.

He had ended up going back to the underground market shop for answers that next morning. Mainly to inquire about what Naruto's vague hinting remark meant and about what was on that damn scroll that he'd signed. But the trip was nothing more then wasted time and his questions had all been left unanswered. The ones whom sold the demon fox to him were long gone. Along with any of his chances for a straight answer. When Sasuke had asked the cheeky blonde again what he had meant, he only grinned at him and said it did'nt really matter. He told him that he should'nt worry so much about such pointless and trivial little things. That he had him with to protect and love him now. And that no matter what might happen to them. He promised Sasuke that he'd always be there for him when he needed him regardless. Naruto also told him that he'd even claw his way back from hell if he had to, if it meant keeping him safe. Just thinking about the look the blonde had in his eyes when he told him that made Sasuke's cheeks flush.

Then there was the lingering thoughts of the first night they had met when he had bought the demon into his life and home. And the kisses they had shared were a constantly burning memory in the back of Sasuke's mind. No matter how much he tried to blank it out, the feelings refused to be smothered or forgotten. And it left him wondering about how it could have been, or could maybe someday still be between them. No one else had ever dared to touch him in that manner for fear of losing their limbs or life. But for some reason that he could'nt even explain to himself, Naruto touching him had'nt really bothered him at all. Not even a portion of what it did when the obsessive village girls like Sakura or Ino tried. He actually even found himself repeatedly trying to anger Naruto just to keep his attention on only himself. Simply to see if he could spur and challenge his demonic temper enough to actually jump on him again.

Sasuke 'I liked it. I liked having him touch me. Holding me. Oh God.. I'm even more fucked up in the head then I thought I was. Not only am I the only one left of my clan. But I like another guy! One who also happens to be a demon to boot.'

About half a month after they had settled in and he had gotten used to having the blonde be a part of his life. Kakashi had pulled him off to the side by himself and asked him about his usual headaches. It was then that Sasuke realised that he had'nt had any since the blonde had tried to drown him with blood the day they met. When he said as much the silver haired jounin's eye curved up, a smile hidden beneath his ever present mask. Kakashi nodded and had tried to leave him sitting at the training grounds with a mutter to himself. A mutter that sounded like it was "So he did heal you. He really can help me afterall."

Sasuke had quickly caught up to his teacher demanding to know what the hell he had meant with his parting words. The older man had heaved a sigh and repeated his first conversation with the mysterious and bubbley blonde fox demon. After Kakashi had explained everything in detail he left to go meet someone, Sasuke just sat quietly in stunned silence.

Sasuke 'Why the hell would he even care to help someone like me? Much less heal me? I might not had taken him!  
Why risk himself? Why bother with a total stranger? And me with demon blood? That makes damn no sense at all! I'm not a demon, I'm a Uchiha. Of one of the strongest nin clan bloodlines in the world.'

Naruto had came to find him after amusing himself for a few hours by fishing in the river nearby. He silently dropped down in front of the raven haired young man from the tree top landing gracefully. He was carrying a long string of fish for their evening dinner by his side. The blonde had grinned at him stupidly then told him it was time to go home. All the while pointing again and again to his catch proudly before Sasuke had even moved a inch.

Kakashi had laughed and said he was going to get lazy if missions became easy because of Naruto's skills. The biggest problem so far was with his team mate and a few others that Sasuke worked with on ocassion. They did'nt like Naruto. And most of the common villiagers hated the blonde simply because he was demonic by nature.

His team mate Sakura openly despised Naruto at first. She had told Sasuke while sweeping her long pink hair over her shoulder that the blonde should be put down for simply being a demon. And that he was filthy, ulgy, evil, and dangerous. She did'nt bother to mask her fear or hate for him either. And she always kept a good distance from Naruto at all times. Like she thought him being near her would dirty or taint her. It really pissed Sasuke off because Naruto was strong. Strong, dependable, and useful unlike her and her fickle childish ways.

Hell, unlike half the village Naruto proved his worth and abilitly with ease. Sasuke would take having the loudmouthed blonde guard his back anyday over the whole damn village if forced to choose. Because Naruto had quickly proved to be frightenly fast, smart, and powerful during battle. And more then worth the amount of money that had been spent on aquiring him. He was also loving to those kind to him. Also a exceptionally fast learner, competent companion, and even better then a guard dog when the situation was called for. Proudly and defiantely he stood against the enemies with ill intent towards them on various missions. Never once wavering or backing down from what was seemingly impossible odds and certian looming death. After awhile even Sakura came to have a tolerent acceptance, friendship, and respect for him.

Sasuke hated to admit it but the stupid little monster had won him over and clawed his way into even his daily thoughts. Naruto's beaming happiness spread around him like waves of sunshine. Over flowing from the simplest things in everyday life. The smallest amounts of attention or acts of kindness would send the blonde spiraling off in utter bliss.  
And his devotion and concern for Sasuke made him feel something that he had'nt for years. With Naruto, he felt safe...

The first mission he had decided to take Naruto along with him on, he had expected him to be a hinderence to them.  
Instead he'd left him shocked speechless by how it was his say that decided the actions taken by the blonde demon.  
Naruto had looked him in the eye, waiting. The look in his own eyes saying it all. He was silently asking for permission. His eyes said "Do you want me to take care of these guys for you? I'd like to you know. Just tell me to and I will"  
A quick little nod from Sasuke had meant sudden and violent deaths for all of their enemies instantly. The control he had over the demonic wild cards inner power scared Sasuke sometimes. But more then anything it excited him. Seeing that a simple tilt of his chin upwards could set Naruto into action.

Red demonic chakra instantly flaring around him and bloodlust gleaming in glowing red slitted eyes. Pointed fangs instantly tearing into bared throats. While razor sharp claws shredded flesh like cheap tissue paper. All the while those long, slender, and delicate looking silky furred tails wrapped around unguarded limbs. Either tearing them off or crushing the bones to powder. Battle hardened muscle became mere meaty mush under their grip.

The thing that made Sasuke's heart slam against his ribs was the look he had gotten when it was all over. Covered in enemy blood Naruto had instantly returned to his side wordlessly, licking at his crimson coated hands. Sasuke had seen the amusement dancing in the blondes overly expressive eyes, along with a hungry and starved look. It was almost like Naruto had wanted to tear into Sasuke too and devour him, soul and all right then and there. The look had'nt left either as his eyes had faded back to that impossible shade of blue and he had smirked back at him. Simply put Naruto was deadly, dangerous, and at the same time incredibally beautiful when he was like that. Sasuke twitched physically from mentally fighting with his desire to just grab Naruto and hold him close. And it took everything he had not to grab the fox demon and kiss him senseless surrounded by the death they had caused.

He seemed to only find more questions within his thoughts. Like why Naruto only listened to his orders on missions? Why? Why did the blonde trust him so much, and let someone like himself control his actions and life? Was it because of that scroll he had signed? Or was it because Naruto actually cared?

Sasuke had zoned out losing himself in his thoughts and memories while walking back to the village from thier latest mission. He had'nt realised they had arrived until he found his team mate, pet turned team mate, and teacher all waving a hand in front of his face. Worry clearly readable within their eyes. Naruto's showing something else, something alot deeper and harder to explain. Something he could'nt quite place into words yet no matter how hard he thought about it.

Naruto "Hey Sasuke-teme! If you keep brooding so much and you'll go brain dead on us."

Sakura "Shut up Naruto! Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun that way! Or-or I'll hit you!"

Naruto dashed off ahead of them laughing a playful glint in his blue eyes.

Naruto "You'd have to catch me first you dinky pink snail."

His laughter was rich and true, it broke the silence outside the main gate vibrating his joy to any who listened. With a angry huff the pink haired, green eyed young woman had darted off through the front gate after him. She was running hard and hot on the laughing blondes heels. Naruto would slow down enough the let her think that she could catch up then effortlessly sprint away giggling at her sillyness. Kakashi merely shook his head chuckling at their antics before looking back at Sasuke.

Kakashi "You was lucky to find someone like him you know. He completely adores you."

Sasuke "He's a tool, a pet, and nothing more or less to me. He knows this. I've told him."

Kakashi "Well to him you're a friend and all he has. So he loves you."

Sasuke "I don't have time for stupid things like friends or love. I have a to-."

Kakashi "Yeah I know.. Just don't take Naruto for granted Sasuke. He trusts you, and he'd do anything to make you see and accept him as who and what he is."

Sasuke raised his voice clearly annoyed at his teachers tone. "What the hell do you mean by that? I already accepted Naruto Kakashi. I signed that stupid scroll did'nt I?"

Kakashi smiled bitterly beneath his mask. Sadness reflecting in his one visable eye.

Kakashi "Ah. If you don't understand then don't worry about it. Anyhow I'll go turn in our report. You should go catch your boyfriend before he causes to much mischief. Ja ne"

With a poof the silver haired jounin was gone instantly, leaving Sasuke standing there stunned speechless.

Sasuke 'My boyfriend? So that's what you meant.. No he's not that to me, but he is mine.'

Shaking his head to clear away his sudden unwanted thoughts Sasuke ran to catch up with his team mates. A posessive smirk tugging up at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Itachi watched the scene unfold from deep within the thick coverage of the dense forrest foilage. He did'nt pay the teacher nor simpering pink haired girl that was yammering on and on any mind. All of his focus was fixated solely upon Sasuke and his pretty "pet."

A random patch of conversation he had overheard earlier from another returning team gave him the blondes name. Naruto. Itachi raked his gaze appreciatively over the sun bronzed, golden skin of the blondes body. He could'nt help but to be annoyed by the way the younger man happily trotted at his little brothers heels.His long slender arms folded behind his head, relaxed azure eyes fixed up upon the evening sky. A content grin slightly tilting the corners of his full pouting lips upwards as he stole glances at the man in front of him. Mindless of direction he thoughtlessly followed in Sasuke's shadow like a well trained puppy.

Itachi 'Why are you being so subserviant to that little bastard? You're much to powerful to be played with like this.  
Have you no pride or shame? Why let someone so weak hold such control over you?'

Itachi could'nt hear what they was saying but it was obvious that his brother was'nt paying any attention. The others in his group stopped to wave their hands in his face before he even realised that they were home. The blonde said something and the pink haired girl seemed to become instantly livid about it. He turned quickly sprinting away effortlessly, his easy smooth laughter ringing out through the forest behind him. Growling the pink haired nin took off after him pushing herself to her limit and still not able to even draw near him. Their silver haired teacher merely shook his head and laughed before turning to face Sasuke. He muttered something and poofed away leaving his brother standing with a stupid look upon his face. Itachi watched as emotions played across his features. First confusion, then anger. But after awhile a slow smirk spread across his brother's pale face as a slight wind ruffled his dark hair. And for some reason he knew that the blonde was somehow the cause for it and that really pissed him off. His angry red eyes followed the thin, pale skinned raven haired males retreating back through the hidden leafs front gate.

Itachi 'You don't deserve something that beautiful or powerful foolish little brother. If you had any clue what he can do or be you would'nt be acting that way at all in his presence. I guess I'll have to go find this binding scroll or yours and destroy it. You've gotten in my way for the last damn time. There will be no winning this one or overcoming me this time Sasuke. I will get what I want, I always have no matter what.'

* * *

**Beh short and kind of weird chapter I know.. Sorry, sorry! Review please?**


	4. Time Slips By

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!**_

**-Pretty Pets-**

Naruto stared at Sasuke as the raven haired young man jumped backwards away from Kakashi's attacks as they practiced. He was deeply focused on his own thoughts trying to figure out the raven haired male. All the while trying to keep watch on the area around them from his tree top perch. Anymore it seemed to him that the Uchiha heir almost always had a lost, and some what vacant look in his dark eyes. And he always seemed nervous, confused, or skittish around him. It was almost like Sasuke was afraid of him. That last thought above all others confused and upset the blonde immensely. Below him the three way sparring continued.

Kakashi "Sasuke pay attention to your damn footing! This skill is all about exact positioning and percision. Oh for fucksakes don't lean! You're leaving yourself unguarded and completely open on the left side!"

Sasuke "Stop cussing at me Kakashi, and I am not unguarded!"

Kakashi "Well then why don't you stop fucking up? AND YES YOU ARE!"

To prove his point Kakashi pivoted to the right and delivered a clean roundhouse kick catching the smaller male in the ribs. Sasuke ended up flat on his ass sprawled out against the base of Naruto's tree 10 feet from where he had been standing and sparring with his teacher and team mate.

Kakashi "See? If you was'nt leaving a HUGE opening then I would'nt have been able to just knock you over there so easily. You need to focus solely on what you're doing and pay more attention to your surroundings and opponents movements. Sometimes you will have multiple enemies coming at you all at once. It won't always be training Sasuke. Nor simpley Sakura or myself getting by your guard to help you improve and correct your skills. This kind of lacking and distrated behaviour is what gets careless and weak minded shinobi killed."

Naruto was'nt sure why, but the raven haired nin had been spacing out like this alot lately according to Kakashi.  
More so if Naruto was actually training with them. He always felt the clan heirs eyes follow his every motion. It made him nervous but brang a smile to his lips. Because it meant that Sasuke could see him.

Naruto 'It's been a month. Will he accept me now if I try harder? I'd do anything for him to say or show that he does.'

He sighed and mentally smacked himself yet again for his derailing train of thoughts. Sasuke treated him differently now. At first his words were biting and rude. He had resorted to avoiding him deliberately. It had been like living with a ghost in a ghost town. Naruto had been really depressed about it at first. And incredibally ashamed of himself because of the way that he had molested the other male.

Naruto 'Who cares if he's a he? I mean noramally I would'nt had dreamed of doing that to another guy but it felt so right to me. And if he did'nt like it then why did'nt he say no, or try to push me away?'

Naruto sighed and supressed his urge to grin while watching the silver haired teacher help the grumbling Uchiha up. Sakura merely shook her head and smirked but he ignored them both and looked up in the tree directly at him. Their gazes locked then quickly turned apart fixing one anything other then each other. Shame and embareassment tinted Sasuke's pale face pink. His dark eyes showed all of the emotions that he tried to keep bottled up.

Naruto 'Yup there's that look in his eyes again, telling me that I went to far to fast..'

Sakura "Kakashi-sensai, Sasuke-kun I think we should call it quits for today."

Kakashi "Sure. I need to go speak with the hokage about something anyhow."

Sakura "Bye guys!"

Kakashi "Later!"

Naruto was'nt really paying attention to his human counter parts and was lost in his own musing.  
He looked up at the sky enjoying a warm breeze that swept his hair out behind him and rustled the emerald green leaves. The avoidance had all changed quickly into a grudging and quiet respect after the first dangerous mission they completed. Naruto figured that the proud Uchiha would come around on his own eventually if he did'nt push things. He had accompanied them merely as a tool. And because they still did'nt trust him not to run away if left alone. The blonde had ended up showing them just why he had been chained up with so many seals and binds holding him in check. And he had laid waste to over ten miles of a forest instantly by himself in a fit of psychotic fox demon rage.

What set him off was so simple. He'd seen Sasuke take a brutal and painful hit. A hit that had been meant entirely for him. Catching the scent of blood shed by the raven haired young man, blood mixed with his own had drove him mad with rage. How dare anyone hurt Sasuke? HIS Sasuke? The only human whom had ever even half way accepted him, or acknowledged his existence? The blonde had annihalted the entire enemy camp of a few hundred men. All within a matter of seconds without realising it.

It had taken awhile before Sasuke had managed to get him to calm down. Kakashi and Sakura had stayed far away from them both. Naruto had been angery. Mostly at himself more then anything for not protecting what was most important to him. And at Sasuke for assuming he was helpless and had needed to be saved at the cost of injuring or dying himself. The pale skinned, dark eyed man had jumped foward to sheild him with his own body from the onslaught of sebon needles.

Naruto 'Why did the bastard do that? He says I'm a "pet." He screams that I'm just a tool and a means to an end. But is it more then that? You don't risk your life for a mere tool. Not like that.. Does he feel more? No.. He's would'nt think about me as anything other then a weapon. He was discusted when he realised what we'd been doing. I'm lucky he did'nt explode and try to kill me after that implusive, not to mention forced makeout session our first night. If he'd tried to kill me I probabally would've let him. I would've deserved it.. I know what I am, I'm a filthy demon. Maybe I really am a dobe for feeling like I deserve to be happy for once in my miserable life. I really am a monster.. So how could anyone honestly love something like me? Do I expect him to? Why?'

Sasuke "Such a serious look on that face of yours does'nt suit you. Just what exactly are you thinking about right now dobe?"

Sasuke was suddenly crouched down and leaned forward with his hands on the tree branch over Naruto's legs.  
And he was openly studying the blondes face intently. His delicate features bent into his uppitty and ulgy "I'm better then you" smirk. Naruto jumped back in shock from finding him there suddenly so close and smiled sheepishly. His cheeks flushing bright pink. He swallowed hard and laughed nervously. Their faces were so close together he could feel Sasuke's breath fan across his lips.

Naruto 'I can smell mint on his breath.. It'd be so easy to just lean foward and.. Damn.. Shut up brain!'

The raven haired young man quirked one of his perfectly arched eyebrows up at him then in silent questioning.  
He expected a answer.

Naruto "Nothing really."

Sasuke "Hnn, you know you looked pretty serious to me.. You really should'nt try to lie. Because you're a really bad liar Naruto."

Naruto fidgeted a few seconds before laughing and quickly jumping down from the thick tree branch he had been sitting upon. He looked back up at Sasuke with a amused grin and shrugged.

Naruto "Eh heh heh, it does'nt matter. We should go home now Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei's already took off on us."

Sasuke "Fine. But I will get the truth out of you soon dobe."

Naruto growled at him "I said to stop calling me that you bastard. And truth is all a matter of perspective in the end anyhow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was beyond irritated. Not only had he had to waste alot of his time trying to track down their groups reject to obtain the pact scroll his foolish little brother signed with the demon. But that moron had the nerve to try to mark him or some shit. Bloody fucking snake pervert. He'd have to keep a eye on him that was for sure. The fact that the creepy bastard had at one point had the demon in his possession really nagged at the back of his mind though.

For someone as power hungry as Orochimaru it just did'nt make any damn sense to part with such a insanely strong being. Much less sell it so for such a seemingly cheap amount. Things just really did'nt add up. The scroll was in another language too. Probabally a demon dialect. Which really did'nt help matters any. The thin pale dark haired man jumped from tree top to tree top lost within his own thoughts. He clutched the scroll tight enough to be white knuckled within his fist. His sword using partner kept easily with his pace noticing his actions but said nothing of it.

Itachi 'It just does'nt make any sense.. Just what in the sam hell exactly did they both agree to? What are you planning you filthy back stabbing snake?'

The raven haired man sneered, his red eyes narrowing as his answer came to mind.

Itachi 'Kabuto. That freakish little bastard always knew what Orochimaru was upto and almost all of his plans. Itachi knew that the evil med nin would more then likely know exactly what the scroll said.'

Itachi spoke quietly over his shoulder with a grin and a dark gleam in his glowing red eyes.

Itachi "Change of plans, we need to find a rat and make it squeal everything it knows Kisame."

The sickly grey blue skinned shark like man grinned showing off his jagged and viciously sharp pointed teeth at the prospect of doing something fun, and that he was good at for a change..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter I know sweatdrops Sorry! Sorry! I'll update again soon as I can. Reviewers are loved lots. passes out heart shaped cyber cookies**


	5. Gathering Shadows

**Disclaimer!** _I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_

**-Pretty Pets- **_Gathering Shadows_

They'd been traveling non stop for a little over month now. To Kabuto it was not only becoming a bother but outright annoying. The feeling of being chased was starting to make him paranoid. Not to mention jittery and jumpy. His foul disposition seemed to cause Orochimaru a grand amount of amusement.

Kabuto jumped from one thick tree branch to the next silently brooding over his thoughts. All the while keeping pace with his mentor. A dark scowl marring his pale smooth features.

Orochimaru "Don't look so bitter Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto "I can't help it! Why are we running away like this?"

Orochimaru spared him a glance from the corner of his golden snake like slitted eye.

Orochimaru "Whatever gave you the idea that we are running away?"

Kabuto "The fact that we have'nt stopped anywhere for over a few hours to rest and grab supplies this past month?"

Kabuto grimaced seeing the flash of annoyance in the older mans eyes before jumping to the next tree top.  
Upon landing he turned and waited for Orochimaru to land beside him waiting for the long over due explaination.  
Orochimaru merely quirked a sleek eyebrow at him smirking before chuckling darkly and answering.

Orochimaru "And I suppose you don't understand why I pratically GAVE the fox demon to that boy right?"

Kabuto shook his head and laughed to himself.

Kabuto "That's putting it mildly.."

Orochimaru "I want the sharingan simple as that. In order to get it I had to use bait. That fox won't stand in my way."

Kabuto "We could've just grabbed him when he came to claim the fox."

Orochimaru "I don't want that one Kabuto."

Kabuto looked affronted at his mentors words and stopped to openly gape in confusion at him.

Orochimaru sighed and jumped to the next tree top laughing humorlessly, his gaze cold and cruel.  
Kabuto quickly began to follow him again wordlessly listening.

Orochimaru "That boy isn't capable of what I want, or need. I'm after the one that's chasing after the fox's tails."

Kabuto paled. "Itachi.. He's impossible though.."

Orochimaru "He'll be distracted. Besides his pitiful little brother now has the very thing he wants the most. It won't sit well with him. He's more then likely seen them together by now. And that the demon would crush him if he came anywhere near his dear baby brother again. I'm sure Sasuke-kun has told that flithy little demon beast why he wanted him in the first place by now. And I'm sure Itachi's watched them long enough to see that he has no choice but to find ME now to get around the fox."

Kabuto stopped moving tilting his head thoughtfully before pushing up his glasses. Stray wind tugging at the tips of his long silver ponytail.

Orochimaru stopped as well smirking back at the young silver haired males thoughtful expression.

Orochimaru "What do you not believe me that it will happen the way I said it all will?"

Kabuto "I'd never doubt you. I just think that demon is rather headstrong and to proud to ask for anything."

Orochimaru "Ah but see it's something that he really wants and needs. Love is'nt prideful but it can be a huge weakness."

Kabuto "...That is true."

Orochimaru "And it even works on someone of complete genius such as Itachi Uchiha."

With sudden understanding Kabuto's manical smile rivaled the pale dark haired mans standing in front of him.

* * *

Naruto just could'nt bring himself to do it. No matter how much he argued with himself he just could'nt. As much as he hated it. In a sick and twisted way he enjoyed every second that passed like this. He sat perched on the windows ledge in Sasuke's bedroom staring up at the moon. Then after awhile he shifted his gaze back to the root of his current headache. He laughed humorlessly to himself while enjoying the play of moonlight and shadows over Sasuke's pale smooth exposed back. 

Naruto 'I'm the one damn demon that just had to have a human conscience huh? Oh the fucking irony of it all!'

Sasuke shifted once again onto his back in his sleep with a slight whimper tears leaking from his closed eyes. The smell of his tears and fear was driving the blonde completely insane. Not only did the scents make him want to wake him up, it made his blood sing with excitement and thoughts that he instantly felt guilty for. It was obvious from the twitching of his eyelids and panting that Sasuke was'nt having a nice dream.

Naruto 'No he's not dreaming. He's reliving something worse then a nightmare because it really happened..'

He continued to watch the raven haired young man jerk and twitch in his sleep. Sometimes he'd cry out things like "no" and "why?" but that was about it. This had become habitual routine for Naruto. He enjoyed watching over his human friend as he slept. Tonight though just as the blonde was about to force himself from the room something that had'nt happened before occured.

Sasuke "Naruto!"

Freezing midstep Naruto turned wide eyed and slowly walked back to the bedside not sure if he had heard right.

Naruto 'Did I wake him?'

He then realised the Sasuke was still asleep.

Naruto "I must've just imagined that"

Sasuke continued to toss his head to and fro in his sleep shuddering and whimpering.

Sasuke "N-naruto please.. Please don't l-leave me..."

Naruto was sure now. Sasuke was calling out to him in his sleep. And the desperation in that lone cry made his heart twist and the final decision for him. Kneeling down and reaching out he slowly combed his fingers through Sasuke's soft silky black hair before saying anything. Pushing the raven colored strands behind the shell of his ear Naruto pressed his lips to his temple before whispering to him.

Naruto "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'll always be here. You're safe with me Sasuke, rest easy. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Naruto smiled at the sudden change of scent around the raven haired male. Happy with how he immediately relaxed and settled motionlessly into his sleep with a soft sigh. Once he was sure Sasuke was sleeping peacefully he stood to leave the room to fetch a scroll to read by moonlight.

Naruto 'Might as well multitask and learn something new. It's not like I need much sleep anyhow.'

He knew he'd have to leave the room before sunrise and Sasuke woke. But he'd cherish the time he had left of the night to study the dark brooding prodigy. Looking back at the now easy resting Uchiha he slipped out the bedroom door with a smile and whisper mostly to himself.

Naruto "Because you're mine Sasuke, because you're mine."

Sasuke woke hearing the blondes whispered words. He drowsily stared at the now empty open door way bleary eyed and confused. His thoughts completely scattered like so many fall leaves caught up in sudden wind as he drifted back off to sleep.

Sasuke 'He watches over me because I'm his? Nevermind. I'll think more about it all later.'

Smiling his pulled his covers back over himself and drifted back off to sleep dreamlessly with a content sigh.  
He knew that Naruto would'nt let anyone near him. Much less while he was vunerable sleeping.

* * *

**First off I want to say thank you to everyone for being patient with me. I'll try to post more (and longer) chapters as well as speed up the plotline a bit as soon as possible. Again I'm very, VERY sorry for the delays. Life has recently tossed some stuff at me that has been less then pleasant dealing with. As always reviews are loved. 'passes out cookies and plushies'**


	6. Conflict: Tell Me Right, Part One

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for mature story content.  
Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY isn't the story for you!

**-Pretty Pets-**

**Conflict**: _Tell Me Right, Teach Me Wrong: Part 1_

Sasuke dragged himself upright in his bed with a groan rubbing at his eyes and stretching out his stiff muscles.  
He knew now without a doubt that the demon spent most of his time every single night watching over him as he slept.  
As he really thought about it, he found that he didn't care that Naruto saw him in his weakest moments.  
In fact it made him happy that he didn't have as many flashback nightmares knowing Naruto was watching over him.

Sasuke 'I feel safe knowing he's here with me.'

Naruto slipped soundlessly into the room carrying a breakfast tray.  
He smiled at Sasuke when he seen that he was already sitting up and very much awake.  
Sasuke gratefully took the tray from the blonde listening.

Naruto "Morning. Kakashi-sensei stopped by earlier and left off that mission scroll for you. And he said that before we meet up with him at the front gates to leave, that the hokage wants to see you. He wants you to bring me with you this time too..."

The raven haired males head jerked up from his food to look at the blonde in surprise frowning.

Sasuke "Why? You haven't done anything wrong that I know of."

Naruto sat down slump shouldered on the window sill with a sigh and shrug.

Naruto "My breathing alone is wrong to most people Sasuke. Anyhow I'll go get your clothes, supplies, and pack ready. Eat and shower. I'll be waiting at this districts front gate for you."

The blonde quickly stood up and left the room before he could say anything about his hateful comment towards himself. Sasuke finished his meal and quickly washed the tray off in the kitchen sink.  
Then hurried with his shower, got dressed, and ran to meet with his blonde fox.  
As he got closer to the exit of the Uchiha district he could make out the blonde standing over and talking to someone. But upon drawing closer he saw that it was his teacher and that they were standing incredibly close.  
And that Naruto was even holding the silver haired mans face gently between his hands.  
Sasuke picked up his speed and jumped off the compound wall landing quietly beside them with a questioning glare.

Sasuke's words were harsh when he finally spoke. "Naruto. What are you two doing exactly?"

Naruto eyed him for a second blankly before turning his attention back to Kakashi's very exposed face and mismatched eyes.

Kakashi smiled at him. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Give us a second more okay? He's keeping a promise he made me."

Sasuke "Promise?"

Kakashi "It's nothing bad Sasuke. He's just healing my eye like he did both of yours, that's all."

Sasuke "Oh..."

Naruto sighed. "It'll take more. But I don't want to make you puke. Too much at once could hurt you more then help."

Kakashi "Eh I can take a bit more I think."

Naruto nodded before biting the blood out of his fingers and shoving them into Kakashi's mouth.

Naruto "Take as much as you can stomach."

Kakashi looked green but did as he was told. Sasuke stared in fascination. Watching as his teacher's sharingan eye shifted and whirled. The red becoming much more vibrant and pronounced. Until it was completely perfect.  
Naruto groaned and pushed the silver haired man away before shoving his still bleeding fingers into his own mouth.  
With his other hand he tilted Kakashi's head back studying his lone sharingan eye again intently nodding.

Naruto "How's it feel now? Any pull on your chakra?"

Kakashi grinned and shook his head. "None. Thanks Naruto. Though I do have a stomach ache now and feel kinda weird..."

Naruto laughed "You're welcome. And keep in mind that you just downed about a pint or so of pure demon blood. Sasuke's different from you and other people. So it didn't really even faze him. Truthfully it's a wonder that you can even stay upright at the moment old man."

Kakashi "He's special though. And old man? What a mean thing to call me."

Naruto grinned. "Go take a nap grampa."

Sasuke smirked. "We'll come get you after seeing the hokage."

Kakashi "So mean to me. He's picking up your habits Sasuke! Later!"

Sasuke remained silent as they set off towards the tower in step together.

Naruto "He was killing himself a little at a time each time he used that eye. He loves you like family. And he's been kind to me, so I couldn't let that happen to him when I could fix it..."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the semi moody blonde trying to get his mind around his words. "It's killing him..."

Naruto grinned at him "Was. It's fine now. You won't ever be alone again if it's up to me Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke scowled at the nickname but inwardly sighed in relief.

Sasuke "You're annoying sometimes, but thanks for helping Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's grin faded but a determined gleam overtook his azure eyes.

Naruto "I protect those precious to me Sasuke, believe it."

Sasuke couldn't fight the warm tingle that shot up his spine at the blonde's softly spoken declaration.

Naruto suddenly seemed nervous and began poking his index fingers together.

Sasuke eyed him slightly concerned. "What's wrong now dobe?"

Naruto growled at the nick name but continued to fidget with his hands.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Spit it out already. What's bothering you?"

Naruto "Do you think that the hokage is going to banish or kill me?"

Sasuke laughed. "Doubtful. I should think everyone here knows by now that you're mine. And that if you go, and then I do too."

Naruto stopped mid step in shock and stared at the raven haired male for his honest admission.

Sasuke blushed turning his gaze back ahead of them and kept walking before speaking over his shoulder. "It'll be fine. You're a good person regardless of what you are. The hokage likes people with the right hearts and minds. People just like you Naruto."

Naruto's blush matched the raven haired males perfectly from the softly spoken words of praise as he ran to catch up. With a shy and grateful smile he fell back into step by Sasuke's side.

Sasuke smirked. "Face it. You're stuck with me, come what may."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. No complaints here come what may."

* * *

The third hokage of fire country frowned looking over yet another cleared mission report from team seven.  
Shaking his head he sighed before dropping the scroll back onto his desk then slumping over it. 

Sarutobi "I'm getting to old for this shit."

A sudden knock broke him from his inner thoughts but he didn't bother to sit up.

Sarutobi "Enter."

Sasuke walked in with a quiet Naruto following in his shadow with wide scared azure eyes.  
The old man couldn't mask the shock on his face upon seeing the demon boy's face.  
Forcing his old body to move he stood from his seat and made his way to the small blonde's side.

Sarutobi "My god... You look just like him..."

Naruto edged his way even closer to Sasuke eyeing the old man warily.

Sasuke "Who's he look like hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi "Look out the window young one at the mountain. Or at the picture on the wall beside you..."

Sasuke stared blankly at the mountain but froze eyeing the fourth hokage's photo on the wall.  
A sudden sick twisting feeling sinking in his stomach with his breakfast.

Sarutobi "I'd had others report to me of the resemblance, but I didn't believe them until now."

Sasuke swallowed hard avoiding the blondes questioning eyes.

Sasuke "I... See..."

The old man moved closer to the blonde again and smiling took his face between his age weathered hands gently.

Sarutobi "We thought you were dead when we couldn't find you after that night little one."

Naruto backed away from the old mans grasp wide eyed to stand behind the silent raven haired Uchiha prodigy.

Sarutobi sighed hanging his head. "I take it by this behavior that he's had a cruel life until recently then?"

Sasuke "He doesn't talk about it. And I'm not one to force others to relive nightmares when I have so many of my own."

Sarutobi "Understandable. Perhaps someday he'll tell us... Where exactly did you find him?"

Sasuke "Some creepy ass pasty guy that spoke with a lisp sold him to me. Why?"

Sarutobi "I feared as much. Listen Sasuke. You may have gotten him as a pet or slave tool but..."

Sasuke "Turns out that he's village royalty? And that voids any and all claims or contracts that I have with or on him?"

Sarutobi "I see that you understand the situation exactly then. Naruto is the fourth hokages son. And the human jailer for the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi. Or was anyhow. Orochiamaru, or as you called him the creepy ass guy with a lisp. Stole him as a baby and apparently experimented on him until he managed to merge him with the fox demon. Fusing them together made Naruto into a demon instead of merely a demon vessel. Sasuke Uchiha I'd like you to surrender your claims on him as of today. I'll need to assign him a guardian and several teachers. Hopefully I can repair the damage to his seal and reverse-"

Sasuke "No! Hokage-sama... I won't give him up, I need him. His abilities are why I have him to begin with! I won't let you torture him trying to revert him back to "normal." I LIKE him the way he is! And I may use him as a tool, that's true. But he's become a meaningful person in my life."

Naruto became angry at being spoken of as if he wasn't even present in the room.  
And finally lost his temper at the mention of being separated from Sasuke.  
His body shifted to its demon form without his even seeming to notice.  
His long tails swishing violently at his heels as he stepped off behind the angry now red eyed Uchiha.

Naruto "Look here old man! I'm not going anywhere or doing anything unless it's with this bastard or he says to! And absorb? Kyuubi? Seal? WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT YOU SENILE OLD GOAT?!"

Sarutobi chuckled surprising both of the young men after such a loud and intimidating outburst from both of them.  
And it became full out laughter as the room was filled instantly by anbu, jounins, and more then a few chuunin.  
They had all sensed the massive demonic presence flare from the little blonde's body in his rage.

Sarutobi "Ah its fine everyone! No worries here go back to your posts and I'll explain everything later I promise."

The uneasy Nins all filed out as silently as they had entered. Some openly giving the blonde demon threatening glares.  
Naruto glared right back at them baring his fanged teeth at the ones who had the nerve to look cross at Sasuke.

Sarutobi grinned. "Naruto you really are his child. Fine I'll permit you to stay with the Uchiha for now. But you will report here for special training when I say to from now on. Kakashi will be your teacher for now and you will become a full active member of team seven. But first I want you to be tested and then placed as an actual shinobi of this village. Not as an aide like a summon, Nin dog, or tool to anyone other then yourself understood?"

Sasuke nodded accepting of the old mans decision before turning around to speak to the slightly shorter blonde.  
Only to find him missing and all the way across the room.  
He was eyeing the photo of his father with a blank expression of his whiskered face.  
A aura of defeat around him as his tails hung limp at his heels and his ears sagged down.

Sarutobi walked to the blonde's side putting his unlit pipe in his mouth and a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. He didn't have to wait long for the young fox demon to speak.

Naruto "What kind of man was he gramps?"

Sarutobi smiled but there was bitter sadness in his eyes as he spoke eyeing what his successor's only child had become.

Sarutobi "He loved life and the village, and had a way of drawing people to him. He never gave up or broke his promises. And was probably the most loyal and determined man that I've ever met or known. Everyone loved, respected, and admired him here and in the other nations as well. He died protecting the people here..."

Naruto "How?"

Sarutobi "That's a long story for another time little ones. And I have a lot to explain to you both it would seem. But for now you and your team mate there have a mission to leave for. I'll let you finish this one then start your training. I'll have your paperwork drawn up and processed while you're gone. And you're funds and willed items made available to you. Anyhow even though Kakashi is always late, I'd imagine he's been waiting awhile for the two of you."

Sasuke had been fully attentive to the old mans words and wanted to know more as well.  
He eyed the clock on the wall behind him and groaned, the old man was right they were late.

Naruto "Funds? Willed items? Huh?"

Sasuke "Money and stuff dobe. Its okay I'll help you line it all out when we get back. Thank you for letting us stay together hokage-sama."

Naruto growled at the raven haired male for the nickname but quickly turned to the old man copying Sasuke and bowing. Then he quickly jumped out of the open window behind the old man on raven haired males heels effortlessly.

Sarutobi watched them blur off towards the gates over the rooftops and smiled.

Sarutobi "He's a good boy at heart and in soul regardless of what you've tried to turn him into Orochiamaru."

He made his way back to his desk and began to file paperwork as the sun fully rose up into the morning sky.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update wait. I just recently moved and with the holidays and stuff things have been hectic to say the least. I'll try to post more a.s.a.p promise! As always reviews and feedback is much loved XD** **Also if you like this story check out some of my others sometime.**

**_Thanks to Risika7 for Beta reading over this 'HEART'_**


End file.
